


Make Our Kisses Last

by flowerbedofsouls



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Happy Endning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerbedofsouls/pseuds/flowerbedofsouls
Summary: Isak holds Even, and Even can finally breathe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I had to write _something_. Again, medicated on sleep medication. This was actually written before the video update in Isak's bed, so there are some similarities but some differences. However, I imagine that this could fit right between the two scenes.
> 
> Thanks to _katuee_ for the Russian translation. You can find it **[here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5017669)**.

_“Make my body come alive;_  
_I've got a right to hurt inside_  
_So will you hold me while I cry?_  
_And let me lay against your side_  
_So let me love_  
_It's good to love, it's good to love”_

—FKA Twigs with Good to Love

 

*

 

Isak has no clue for how long they stand there hugging but he knows he never wants to let go. His heart warm but ripped open by the realisation that he could have lost Even forever.

 

If he had been just a couple of minutes slower—would Even still have been here?

 

If he never had associated the message with all the _hints_ and the _possibilities_ —would Even be just another ended chapter of his life?

 

His heart breaks a little more, but he knows, _he knows_ , that he is here for Even.

 

“ _Du er ikke alene_ ,” he whispers again, pressing his cheek against Even’s. “Never alone.”

 

Even’s grip around him tightens and he can feel his body shaking. Isak presses a soft kiss just on the cheek, pulling Even into his arms a bit more. The closer, the better. The more they touch, the more real they become.

 

“I’m here,” Isak mumbles, and their foreheads press against each other. Their eyes meet and their noses touch and their breaths become one. “I’m right here, and _you’re not alone_.”

 

Even opens his mouth, just slightly, but can’t make a sound. Instead, he nods slowly with his tear-filled eyes, and Isak gently touches Even’s face again, careful not to leave a bruise.

 

“I love you too,” Isak says, his voice breaking slightly. “I love you. Let me be here. Let me be with you, _please_.”

 

Even sniffles quietly but he nods. “Please,” he returns, and they kiss one more time.

 

*

 

They lay on Isak’s bed. Even still likes Isak’s bed a bit too much. That night, not even Isak is ready to sleep. Not because he isn’t tired (he is), but because they talk and they talk and they hug and they hug. Thoughts about everything and everyone fly around in Isak’s head and he can’t shut them out.

 

He sent a text earlier telling his mum and dad that he would call them in the morning and that he is so sorry for leaving the church so suddenly.

 

Then he told Eskild that Even would stay the night. He figures Eskild told everyone else.

 

Isak makes sure to remember to thank Magnus as well, and he sees the thumbs up-emoji before closing his phone and turn all his focus to Even.

 

When they’re lying on the bed, Isak is brushing his fingertips against Even’s cheek. They’re cold, but not alarmingly so.

 

“What’s going on in there,” he asks, a wry and hesitant smile tugging his lips.

 

“What?” Even asks, and Isak can’t help but nearly flinch at the different tone. A little less warm, a little more pain.

 

“In your head. What’re you thinking about?” he asks, his hand finding some locks of hair to brush away.

 

“You. Us. The world,” Even replies, and there’s a little more warmth. Isak pulls them closer together and kisses Even’s cheek.

 

He can’t help but curiously ask, “What about me?”

 

“I can’t believe that you saved me back.”

 

Isak freezes at his words, but quickly puts himself together. “I guess I didn’t want to be the only Isak in all of the universes not to have you.”

 

There are tears rolling from Even’s cheek and Isak gently dries them with his thumb. He presses another kiss on the slightly wet cheek.

 

“Why are you crying?” Isak asks eventually, holding his breath.

 

“I’m relieved,” Even tells him. “This is just pain that is leaving my body. Don’t worry, they’re happy tears.”

 

Isak exhales. “I’m glad.”

 

*

 

The morning light has begun to seek into his room. That’s when Isak has the courage to ask the questions he’s not quite certain he wants answered.

 

“Were you going to kill yourself?”

 

He can feel Even’s body tense a couple of moments, before slowly relaxing again. Isak turns his head to the side and looks directly into Even’s eyes.

 

“I did—I did consider it. A few moments. But no. I never went there and never walked out of there with the intention of doing that.”

 

Isak nods, his brows somewhat furrowed in thought. “But you thought about it?”

 

He thinks his heart couldn't possibly break any more.

 

Even shrugs. “I guess, yeah. It happens.”

 

“Okay,” Isak replies. “Are we together now?”

 

The other boy smiles, and it seems genuine. There’s a faraway look in his eyes that makes Isak want to grab his face and kiss him hard.

 

“If you want to,” Even says, shakily. “Even when you know what I am.”

 

“You mean normal? But with bipolar disorder?”

 

Even looks at Isak. “You told me you didn’t want mentally people in your life—“

 

“I did. But—I regret it. I realise now how horrible I was, and how you must’ve felt. I want to be with you.” Isak wets his lips nervously. “I don’t really think through things before I say them sometimes. But know this: I want you to be a part of my life.”

 

Even smiles tiredly. “Then alright.”

 

Isak holds him tightly and buries his nose into Even’s hair and breathes in. Even snuggles, letting a deep exhale escape when he hears Isak’s heartbeat against his ear.

 

This time, even though it is in the early hours of dawn, Even falls asleep before Isak.

 

*

 

_“My skin's aching sore from friction past;  
Touch me softly, make our kisses last”_

— FKA Twigs with Good to Love


End file.
